


The Owl in the Woods_A shitpost

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Dark Comedy, F/M, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Based on A WIP Au where 18 year old Elisa ends transported to medieval Scotland and mets a teenage Goliath.It's called "The Owl in the Woods" but, this a complete shitpost, but summarizes the main theme of my AU.
Relationships: Goliath/Elisa Maza
Kudos: 5





	The Owl in the Woods_A shitpost

**_OITW!Goliath_ ** : Since birth I've been raised and groomed to be a literal living weapon meant for killing and destruction. Because of it I was never allowed to be my own person, my life has always been dedicated by those around me hence I have no identity of my own.

**OITW!Elisa:** I literally watched my own parents and siblings murdered in cold blood before my very own eyes by a system I thought was meant to protect us. Turns out it was quite the opposite only to be shoved into foster care where I was constantly stripped of my heritage and cultural identity. And discriminated because of the color of my skin. 

**OITW!Matt: [Trying to smoke weed and chill]** Well, damn guys. I've only got but so much weed.


End file.
